


I Dream of Empire

by Nimirie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren sabe que si su camino continua siendo el mismo, si toma las mismas decisiones y acata las mismas órdenes, jamás verá coronado a su General Hux como Emperador.<br/>Las cosas deberán cambiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Empire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Para Thais, OTP.

 

**I Dream of Empire**

**1**

El sonido incesante en sus oídos había cambiado, no era una sola sino varias voces que llamaron su atención, aunque al principio no entendió nada de lo que decían, parecía que no le hablaban a él, las escuchaba a su alrededor, muy cercanas a su persona. Quiso levantarse y enfrentarlas, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, parecía que estaba tendido sobre una superficie dura. Comenzó a recordar poco a poco las cosas que sucedieron desde el día anterior aunque no tenía mucho sentido que ahora estuvieran ahí.

El día anterior habían atacado de manera conjunta a los tres últimos destructores espaciales que tenía la Primera Orden, entre ellos la Finalizer; además, Luke Skywalker, Rey y FN-2187 entraron en la Ciudadela de Snoke y se enfrentaron a él. ¿Había estado ahí? No lo recordaba. Lo siguiente en lo que pensó fue la manera en que la nave insignia de la Primera Orden perdía su suporte de vida y todos huían de ella. La Finalizer era un cadáver que flotaba a la deriva y el General Hux, por alguna razón que no comprendía, había volado al planetoide donde se encontraba la Ciudadela.

Lo había visto, lo reconoció por los detalles, el tacto de su piel y el sonido de su voz. Después de eso las voces a su alrededor y la imposibilidad de levantarse y enfrentarlas.

-General Hux.

La voz lo sorprendió, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no la escuchaba de esa manera, totalmente cargada de fuerza y poder, era su voz de comando, aquella que lo asustaba de niño porque cuando la usaba con él era porque se había portado muy mal.

-Generala Organa.

Por el otro lado, la voz de Hux la había escuchado el día anterior, antes de que tomara su pequeña nave y bajara al planetoide. Dijo algo estúpido para ese momento, pero que probó ser tan cierto. Snoke lo había convocado con urgencia, los tres destructores espaciales viajaron juntos porque no había más flota, las naves ni siquiera contaba con su capacidad total de stormtroopers. “Tengo un mal presentimiento Ren”, le dijo antes de separarse de él y no era algo que el cargo más alto de toda la Primera Orden debiera decir.

¿Presentimientos?

Lo miró haciendo patente su sorpresa ante las palabras, aunque algo dentro de él lo entendía, la Fuerza le había estado diciendo durante días que lo que iba a suceder era el final. Así que hizo algo mucho más estúpido enfrente de todos los que miraban ese día en el hangar. Besar al General Hux frente a lo que quedaba de altos mandos de la Primera Orden era aberrante, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, sentir su calor y el sabor de sus labios era lo que lo impulsaba, lo que le importaba. Regresar a su lado cada vez, volverlo a tener entre sus brazos.

-Como General de la Resistencia al mando le informo que ha sido juzgado en ausencia y condenado por sus crímenes en contra de…

-Por favor Organa, ahórreme la palabrería.

Quiso reírse, obviamente no podía, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, alcanzaba a mirar el color rojo del cabello de Hux, recordaba lo bien que olía y lo suave que era al tocarlo. Hace unos meses se había dejado la barba y era hermosa, no podía dejar de tocar sus mejillas y besarla. Habían tratado de pasar desapercibidos, lo lograron por un tiempo, hasta que los destructores espaciales estuvieron reparados y podía tomar el control de la flota. Su horror había sido grande cuando se dio cuenta de que la flota, eran tres naves.

-La Primera Orden no existe más, mi nave flota a la deriva y los pocos stormtroopers y oficiales que sobrevivieron huirían de aquí y jamás volver a pensar en quienes eran o a quién servían. El Supremo Líder Snoke ha sido asesinado por Skywalker y…

La voz se le quebró a Hux y eso lo asustó, quería ir a su lado, quería rodearlo con sus brazos y asegurarle que el camino que habían elegido era el correcto para ellos. No eran héroes, no serían recordados, sus nombres se perderían en algún momento y jamás volverían a ser pronunciados. Pero no importaba, porque en la gloria de las victorias sobre la Resistencia, él había visto lo grande y perfecto que podía ser. No había durado, lo perdieron tan rápido. Sin embargo habían estado juntos y él haría cualquier cosa por su adorado general.

Hasta seguir luchando por Snoke aunque supiera que la batalla estaba perdida.

-General Hux…

La voz de ella sonaba triste, aunque él no creía que ese sentimiento fuera importante ahora, a ella la había perdido desde siempre, jamás pudo quererla como se suponía que debía haberlo hecho. Algo estaba mal con él, la gente lo sabía al mirarlo, cuando terminó siendo Kylo Ren, nadie se sorprendió porque sabían que no era como hubieran esperando que fuera.

Sintió el movimiento de la mano antes de que sucediera y quiso impedirlo. No pudo. Lo siguiente fue el sonido del blaster y el impacto sobre el cuerpo de Hux. Cayó frente a él, aun veía el color de su cabello, lo adoraba, era perfecto. Lo amaba, lo había hecho siempre, desde que lo conoció supo que lo que sentía no lo había sentido por nadie. Terminó siendo la única persona que amó y por la que habría dado todo. Le había dado su vida, su lealtad, cada uno de sus esfuerzos y cada uno de sus sacrificios. Creía en la Primera Orden por lo tanto él la defendería, aunque todo mundo pensara que lo hacía porque Snoke lo ordenaba.

Emperador Hux. Había sido un sueño tan dulce.

**2**

Abrió los ojos y esta vez estaba en un lugar conocido, su habitación en la Finalizer. Su respiración estaba agitada y al tratar de levantarse sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. Un sueño, era todo, inducido por la obscena cantidad de medicamentos que habían introducido en su cuerpo después de la tragedia de la Finalizer. Esta era la primera noche que no pasaba en el área médica de la nave, su vida ya no estaba en peligro y sólo tenía que atender las heridas para evitar una nueva infección.

Hux había estado ahí, tal vez Snoke lo envió por él mientras la Starkiller se destruía, pero permaneció a su lado, mirando con preocupación la manera en que su salud se deterioraba gracias al shock en el que entró por la pérdida de sangre. Lo percibía ahí, las decisiones que tuvo que tomar sin tiempo para ser valoradas las tomó sin dejar su vigilante puesto, presionando a los médicos para que lograr que despertara, si habían corregidos todos los problemas médicos, debía despertar.

Tardó ocho días en hacerlo y aunque Hux negó terminantemente que fuera cierto, estaba ahí cuando la confusión de no entender qué había sucedido desde la última vez que estuvo consciente se apoderó de él. Las cosas vibraron a su alrededor y las paredes crujieron, el General tomó su mano y le susurró algo, no recordaba lo que fue, pero consiguió tranquilizarlo. Se durmió al instante, aunque recordaba sentir sus dedos entre su cabello, acariciando su cabeza en un gesto tan cercano que era difícil pasar por alto.

Había supervisado su traslado a la habitación desde el área médica, no había dicho una sola palabra, pero no se retiró hasta que estuvo acostado en la cama y prácticamente se quedaba dormido. Después vino el sueño y ahora estaba ahí, recordando cada terror que había presenciado sin poder del todo sentirse tranquilo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que él estaba bien, aunque lo estaba, era obvio, lo encontraría tal vez en el puente, sin lograr descansar, preocupado por el futuro de la Primera Orden.

Caminó envuelto en sus ropajes negros, sin hacer uso de la Fuerza para localizar al General porque cada vez que intentaba usarla, el dolor en su cabeza y en su brazo regresaba, así que lo había dejado por la paz por lo menos por ahora. Las miradas de los stormtroopers lo seguían, era extraño verlo caminar sin usar el caso, pero lo había perdido y el pensar en colocarlo sobre su cabeza le parecía poco atrayente. Cuando entró al puente no pudo ver al General, en su lugar, la Capitana Phasma parecía estar encargándose de todo.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, se encontraban cercanas al puente, eran simples pero elegantes, le gustaban por el gran ventanal que permitía ver el espacio plagado de estrellas. La primera vez que entró al lugar se quedó contemplando una supernova cuyo brillo era apreciable desde su posición en la galaxia. “No sueles ver el espacio con tanto interés”, le había dicho el General al darse cuenta de que no podía quitar la mirada de aquel espectáculo. No respondió, en vez de eso se quitó el casco, su visor no le permitía apreciar los colores con adecuada nitidez. Hux no volvió a hablarte hasta que él se retiró del ventanal y tuvieron que discutir una incursión que preparaban sobre un planetoide cercano.

Desbloqueó la puerta de las habitaciones de Hux usando su clave personal, una que leía directamente de su mente cada vez que la cambiaba. No había una sola luz prendida más que la venía de su acuario, un tanque de 100 galones que empotrado en un grueso muro separaba el área de descanso de su cuarto. Le parecía excesivo, pero su gusto por los peces de colores era conocido, parecía disfrutar de su despreocupado nado cuando se sentaba a escribir sus reportes diarios. Un pequeño maullido lo distrajo, el gato de pelo naranja y blanco no se le acercó, sólo lo observó con cuidado antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del lugar.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió cuando se acercó lo suficiente, adentro podía percibir el intranquilo sueño de Hux, como se movía de un lado para otro en su cama. Se inclinó sobre él y puso su mano sobre su frente, estaba sudando aunque la temperatura del ambiente era fresca.

-Hux…

Su voz fue sólo un susurro pero logró despertar al General, quien casi salta en su cama al ver su rostro tan cerca. Pese a su sorpresa, se acercó a él lo más que puso, lo rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su cara en su cuello, buscando aspirar su olor. Nunca antes habían estado en una comunión así, dejando de lado su terror al contacto físico con otras personas, algo que le había generado innumerables problemas siendo niño y adolescente. “Ben, es sólo un abrazo”, repetía su madre una y otra vez al pequeño de seis años que alguna vez fue, mientras este se retorcía luchando por librarse de sus brazos.

La manera en que Hux lo recibió, como si estuviera atacándolo o algo peor, fue tal vez la diferencia que hizo que todo cobrara sentido. Comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños y tratar de meter las piernas entre sus cuerpos para quitarlo de encima, era como si se sintiera tan agredido por el contacto físico como él mismo, aunque había tomado su mano cuando despertó de sus ocho días de coma inducido por el shock hemorrágico.

El General Hux había tomado su mano, había cuidado de él, había estado cerca para evaluar su estado de salud y cuando por fin despertó y estuvo en condiciones de ser trasladado a su habitación, pudo descansar. Eso era lo que veía, lo que las evidencias le mostraba, que no era más que seguir órdenes del Supremo Líder, que era mucho más.

Al final se rindió, lo sintió relajarse, sus golpes ya no tenía fuerza, más bien eran sus manos recorriendo su espalda, sus brazos. Sus piernas dejaron de tratar que se alejara, en vez de eso, rodearon su cintura acercándolo mucho más.

-Ren…

Su voz escapó como un sonido maravilloso que jamás había escuchado antes, atrapando su consciencia, su mente, su poder, su voluntad. Estaba a su merced y le gustaba estarlo, sentirlo fundirse con su cuerpo, escuchar su voz de una manera en que nadie más debía hacerlo.

-Ren…

Dijo de nuevo y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, aun en la posición en la que estaban lo sorprendió el beso en el que se vio fundido, los labios del General atacando los suyos y él, rindiéndose ante su maestría perfecta y adictiva.

 

**3**

-General Hux.

La voz confiada de Leia Organa lo hizo sentir bien, esto era lo que esperaba y para nada estaba sorprendido. La Resistencia había estado trabajando sobre información confidencial de la Primera Orden durante meses, desde que el último ataque de sus naves causaron la baja de ocho destructores espaciales, dejado sólo tres en funcionamiento. Cinco meses se ocultaron pero no para lamer sus heridas, como era la creencia popular, sino para ultimar los detalles de la nueva flota espacial que en ese preciso instante estaba por caer sobre todas las bases y planetas simpatizantes de la Resistencia.

-Generala Organa.

Respondió sabiendo que todos y cada uno de los blasters que lo apuntaban estaban preparados para disparar a su corazón, ocasionando un golpe fatal que terminaría con su vida. Ellos creían que estaban haciendo algo bien, vengando a los millones de personas que habían muerto en el sistema Hosnian. La muerte de una sola persona por la vida de millones, aquello era poético y no le habría importado morir por esa causa. Pero no estaba aquí para morir.

-Como General de la Resistencia al mando le informo que ha sido juzgado en ausencia y condenado por sus crímenes en contra de…

-Por favor Organa, ahórreme la palabrería.

No le apetecía escuchar el sentimentalismo de aquel discurso, la Base Starkiller había demostrado que su teoría y su concepto para canalizar la energía de un sol era algo posible, que podía controlar un poder tan grande y usarlo para destruir aquello que se le antojara. Sin embargo, construir algo tan grande que drenara el poder de un sol entero era complicado y costaba demasiado tiempo. Por lo tanto, jamás repetiría esa hazaña, sin embargo, había sido un triunfo monumental y se negaba a escuchar que fuera considerado un crimen.

-La Resistencia piensa que la Primera Orden no existe más, que mi nave, la Finalizer flota a la deriva y que los pocos stormtroopers  que sobrevivieron han huido de aquí junto con los oficiales. Se imaginan que el Supremo Líder Snoke ha sido asesinado por Skywalker y…

Se detuvo en este momento, sonrió de esa manera en que su rostro se iluminaba y lo llenaba de una alegría perfecta. Hasta ese momento había estado rodeado por veinte soldados de la Resistencia que habían bajado con Leia Organa con el objetivo de capturar la pequeña nave en que el General Hux abandonó la Finalizer. El ataque de las X-Wing había estado comandado de manera excepcional, destruyendo a dos de las naves que consideraban las últimas de la Primera Orden.

Al perder el soporte de vida de la Finalizer la habían abandonado, las X-Wing dispararon contra algunas de las naves de escape pero la mayoría lograron perderse en el espacio. La Resistencia consideró que los oficiales sin comando no eran un gran problema, que al cercenar a las cabezas principales de la Orden, estaría aniquilada.

Aunque claro, todo esto era lo que ellos habían querido que la Resistencia pensara.

-General Hux, la Primera Orden ha sido destruida, la Finalizer es la última nave de la misma y justo ahora es un cadáver inútil flotando lejos de la órbita de este planetoide.

Organa pareció meditar un segundo antes de continuar, sabía que estaba consultando con la Fuerza y que ella le respondía lo mismo, que todas sus palabras eran ciertas, que no había más naves amenazantes, que la Primera Orden no existía más.

-El Supremo Líder Snoke ha sido asesinado por Skywaker…

-Me parece que prefiere ser llamado Kylo Ren.

Sus palabras la sacaron de concentración y de repente, en su mirada se notó la duda y el miedo. Así era como quería verla, no como esa legendaria figura de poder que había sido tan odiada por él desde siempre.

-Snoke ha sido asesinado por Kylo Ren y cuando el resto de los Jedi entraron en la Ciudadela, encontraron lo que tanto habían buscado.

En ese momento los soldados de la Resistencia fueron elevados al mismo tiempo, sostenidos en el aire, sus gargantas aplastadas por una fuerza invisible. Sentía la Fuerza acercándose desde atrás de él, ampliándose, buscando apoderarse de todo recoveco entre él y el resto de la existencia. Era ahora inconmensurable. Las cabezas de Luke Skywalker, Rey y FN-2187 rodaron y se detuvieron justo a los pies de Organa, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer de rodillas y rozar con la punta de sus dedos el rostro macilento de su hermano.

Kylo Ren se detuvo detrás del General, sus ojos marrones ahora se veían ambarinos, consumido por el poder del Lado Oscuro y dejando que la Fuerza lo cubriera como un manto de protección.

-Ben…

Fueron las últimas suplicantes palabras que le permitió pronunciar a Organa antes de cortar su cabeza con su sable de luz. Verlo así, moverse con elegancia y determinación, era la razón por la cual no permitía ser dejado atrás en todas las incursiones, cuando habían bajado en el planetoide sabiendo que el ataque de la Resistencia era inminente que Snoke estaba intranquilo pensando que la Primera Orden estaba a punto de colapsar, Kylo Ren le pidió que no se arriesgara, que estaban a punto de triunfar. Pero no, él quería ser testigo de la manera en que el reflejo rojo se apoderaría del rostro del Supremo Líder antes de morir.

Pero sobretodo, quería ver cada uno de los movimientos de Ren, quería disfrutar la manera en que ese cuerpo completaba la tareas más complejas sin siquiera esforzarse. Después, cuando tuvieran el tiempo, lo tendría en su cama y disfrutaría como, para complacerlo, si tenía que esforzarse.

 

_Arkanis_

Para ser sinceros había dos cosas que estaban llevando a Hux al orgasmo. La primera, la más inmediata, el hecho de estar siendo penetrado por Kylo Ren, de esa manera descontrolada y perfecta, perdido por completo en el hecho de que estar dentro de él y disfrutando de sus gemidos y gritos de placer.

La segunda, la más mundana y terrenal, el hecho de que unas horas antes habían consumado su conquista sobre la Galaxia y podían ahora llamarse Nuevo Imperio, uno que había aplastado todo reducto de la Resistencia después de la muerte a de Poe Dameron a manos de Kylo Ren.

La ceremonia fue magnífica, Emperador Hux, su corona de oro blanco, asemejando la forma de las hojas de una planta ancestral prácticamente extinta. El olivo, había dicho Ren al enseñarle la imagen en un viejo registro de su data pad, significaba victoria y grandeza, las dos cosas que se encarnaban en él. Las palabras de Ren calaban hondo, le agradaba esa veneración que fluía sin detenerse desde su Caballero.

Ren había colocado la corona en su cabeza porque había sido él quien lo había convencido de que juntos podían dominar a todos, que juntos eran imparables. Ahora eran Emperador y Caballero de todo lo que conocían, era tiempo de buscar la rendición de aquello que desconocían.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la fuente de placer que era Ren, la manera en que golpeaba su punto más álgido y lo hacía enloquecer, gritar sin importarle nada más, si mañana encontraba su muerte, si su Imperio duraba un día, si la destrucción era su destino. Qué importaba si hoy podía estar en los brazos de su amante, de su amor, de su Caballero, de la única persona en toda la existencia a quien podía confiarle su vida.

Para Ren aquel momento era perfecto, como lo había sido aquel donde lo había abrazado presa de un estúpido terror a perderlo. Las acciones y decisiones de sus vidas los llevarían a ese punto, defender a Snoke pese a saberlo condenado, caer ante Skywalker, no poder rescatar a Hux del destino que le tenía preparado Organa. La Resistencia aplastando a la Primera Orden, moribundo presenciar la muerte de Hux, la Fuerza siendo un vano recuerdo en su cuerpo, herido de muerte por su propio tío.

No, se fijó la meta de alejarse de ese final lo más posible, de convertir a Hux en el centro del Universo. La primera y segunda conquista fueron relativamente fáciles. Destruir a la Primera Orden para construir el Nuevo Imperio, destruir a Snoke, a los Jedis y a la Resistencia. Coronar a Hux con sus propias manos, hacer que la Galaxia se inclinara ante él y ante nadie más.

Ahora, tenían que conquistar todo lo demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Se suponía que era un drabble así que me super pasé de la palabras y aun así, siento que pude decir mucho más.  
> ¿Comentarios?


End file.
